


Every Little Bit Counts

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra and Levi have to cope with her difficult healing process after she's nearly killed on an expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Bit Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Baby Steps

All those novels and tales Levi had ever read or heard of were complete bullshit. No matter how strongly you felt for a special someone, love wasn’t going to heal any wound. If he could make things better by only loving her, she would have instantly recovered from the ruthless attack that left her an inch away from death. His throat started constricting as if someone was tightening a noose around his neck. He could still see her body nearly crushed against that tree trunk. His heart started pounding and he knew if he didn’t take his mind off of that moment, he’d go into one of his fits again where he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

Petra sat beside him on the couch in his office, knitting something or other. After the Female Titan attack she’d become more quiet and involved in little crafts like this. Levi was sure she’d made at least half of the Survey Corps scarves and matching hats in the span of two months. Not that he was complaining. It kept her mind busy and away from bad memories and that’s all he could ask for.

The small cuckoo clock chimed on the wall. Noon. Time for Petra’s gait training.  _Great, it’s the time again,_  he sighed. By far it was their least favorite time of the day. Petra would get frustrated and emotional when she would fail and he’d just have to stand there, unable to calm her down and helplessly watching her. He’d never admit it, but part of him wanted her to leave the Corps and stay safe. As soon as she was better she’d be back in the line of fire and he’d almost lost her once, he wasn’t going to lose her for real.

“Petra,” he spoke up, glancing over at her. Petra’s lips twitched and her eyes narrowed down at her knitting needles.  _Maybe I should’ve waited till she put those things down._  Sighing shortly, she put her knitting down on his coffee table and looked to him with narrowed eyes. He picked her up with ease and carefully placed her in her rolling chair.

“Do we have to go?” she asked as he grabbed the handles. “How about we go outside instead? Just us?”

“We can once you’re done with your training,” he said. As much as he wanted to do anything but this, it was his job as her captain and her boyfriend to encourage her to do the right thing. “It’ll all be over before you know it.”

“And yet I still don’t want to go,” she commented.

“If you don’t go you’ll be setting yourself back,” he reminded her. “And then you’ll have to do even more of these sessions.”

“What does it matter? At the rate I’m going it’s going to be months before I can walk,” she said skeptically. Levi bit back a sigh, looking down at her. He couldn’t see her face, but he was sure she had an angry pout on her face.

“Hey,” he said quietly, fingers gently stroking her hair. “I want you walking again as much as you do, but things don’t happen all at once, Petra. Baby steps fucking suck, but every little bit counts. All of this is going to add up and you’ll be better again eventually.” Her hand reached up her his, fingers winding themselves in his. Maybe love couldn’t completely heal her. But at least it could help soften blows and give her a reassuring cushion when she needed it.All those novels and tales Levi had ever read or heard of were complete bullshit. No matter how strongly you felt for a special someone, love wasn’t going to heal any wound. If he could make things better by only loving her, she would have instantly recovered from the ruthless attack that left her an inch away from death. His throat started constricting as if someone was tightening a noose around his neck. He could still see her body nearly crushed against that tree trunk. His heart started pounding and he knew if he didn’t take his mind off of that moment, he’d go into one of his fits again where he couldn’t breathe anymore.


End file.
